


Tangled Web

by weakinteraction



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018), The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, POV Alternating, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/pseuds/weakinteraction
Summary: Post-S2, Villanelle and Eve have found a new accommodation.  Hiding together, Eve now uses her investigative talents to set up the freelance Villanelle's targets.The latest one, though, is different.





	Tangled Web

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M J Holyoke (wholeyolk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholeyolk/gifts).

"She's cute," Villanelle said, looking at the photograph. Her latest target. She flicked her eyes up momentarily to the top of the file. _Dana Scully._

"I wouldn't have thought she was your type," Eve said.

"I'm allowed to have more than one type!" Villanelle said. She pinched Eve's cheeks. "You're not going to go getting all jealous on me, are you?"

This new freelance arrangement was working out well in a lot of ways. As nice as Konstantin had been to her back in the old days, she'd never wanted to fuck him. Whereas with Eve handling all the boring stuff, and coming along as backup most of the time, she could get laid _and_ get paid.

It was almost too easy, if anything. And that was only one step away from boring, and boring was the one thing Villanelle couldn't stand.

Maybe there was a way to make things interesting.

She put her head against Eve's, her hands on her hips, and said lightly, "We could fuck her together, if you want?"

"You're supposed to kill her," Eve said, tone admonishing but body leaning in.

"Kill, fuck, what's the difference?" Villanelle took Eve's hand in hers and pressed it to the point on her abdomen where the scar from the stab wound served as a permanent reminder of how blurry that borderline could be.

* * *

Eve drove, staring more at her own white knuckles on the steering wheel than the driving rain ahead.

Her state of tension had started at the airport. She hadn't been back in the US for a long time, and now that she was surely (at the very least, if every last one of the tricks she'd pulled to fly under the radar) a "person of interest" to several different agencies, it felt less like home and more like enemy territory. After so long in the UK, it even felt as though she was driving on the "wrong" side of the road.

Perhaps it was the fact that their target had formerly worked for one of those agencies, she thought.

But then she glanced sideways, caught sight of Villanelle idly pleasuring herself in the passenger seat, and knew that the tension had started longer ago than that.

Two days ago at their safehouse in Geneva, presenting her with the mission and hearing that idea so causally dropped.

Last night at the airport hotel, Villanelle's breath hot on Eve's ear while her fingers were in Eve's cunt, as she whispered all sorts of dreadful, wonderful ideas about how it might happen: Scully pinned between them, being driven wild by their fingers and tongues together; Eve sitting on Scully's face while she licked Villanelle; Villanelle with a strap-on, alternating between the two of them, bound on the bed inches apart, unable to touch each other ...

She had never done anything like any of those scenarios before. But then, there were a lot of things she'd never done before meeting Villanelle. She'd said to her, not so long ago, "First you made me like you, then you made me _like_ you." She just wasn't sure which way round it had happened. And she knew, too, that the process wasn't complete yet, that there was still a way to go before Villanelle would be truly satisfied.

But maybe that was impossible. Maybe as soon as Villanelle was satisfied, she had to find something new. So perhaps it would be better for Eve if there was always more.

Villanelle groaned next to her as she brought herself off, idly slid her fingers to Eve's mouth for her to suck.

She did so, not taking her eye off the road, and knew that she was already far too far gone to be saved.

* * *

This assassin was horribly obvious, Scully thought. But perhaps when you had hired them yourself, it always ended up like that. Or maybe she was just extremely confident. Overconfident, perhaps.

Scully gave her a second look. No. Just confident.

She cast a glance back at Mulder, acting as her backup: sat alone at a table, rebuffing the steady stream of men who expressing interest.

"Why did you come here?" the woman -- Oksana, the files said her original name was -- asked.

"You're here, aren't you?" she replied. "Isn't that reason enough?"

"Oh no," Oksana said. "You should be trying to be as far away from me as possible."

"Should I?" she asked. In a stage whisper she added, "Why? Are you going to assassinate me?"

The woman laughed, a short barking laugh at odds with her refined appearance. Then, with sudden utmost seriousness: "Yes. Yes, I am."

"And your client's going to pay you when you do?"

"That's how these things work," Oksana said. "But that's the boring part. I let my associate handle that." She stirred her drink languidly. "You know, I was going to seduce you first. Or we were, I mean, me and my associate. But now I think we just have to cut to the main event."

Feigning no reaction to the sudden appearance of a flick knife in Oksana's hand, Scully said, "What, here? In front of all these people?" She took out her cell phone and sent a short text.

Across the crowd, she could see Mulder looking ... Well, relieved was probably too strong a word. But marginally less concerned, at least. 

Oksana stopped playing with the knife. "What?" she exploded. She was talking to her embedded earpiece, Scully knew, but as everybody else in the bar turned to look.

"Job's off, I imagine?" Scully said, as coolly as she could manage.

"You're the client," Oksana said.

"I'm the client."

"But ... why?"

"_My_ associate and I needed to meet you. And your 'associate'. I doubt you'd have come if you'd just been invited."

"You may have a point," Oksana said grudgingly. She put the knife away. "But there's a price."

"Oh, I'm sure there is."

* * *

Villanelle picked a microscopic, possibly even imaginary, piece of dirt out from her fingernail with the knife that she was being oh so very good and not murdering _anyone_ with.

She could tell that Eve thought it was for her benefit that she was restraining herself. Maybe it was even true.

The man was still talking, running down his very long list of questions. Fortunately, Eve seemed willing to go into enormous detail. Villanelle contributed occasional details, the gorier the better.

If it was having any effect on her erstwhile target's willingness to go along with their deal, it wasn't visible on the outside.

It occurred to Villanelle that Eve might have more of an understanding of the Twelve than she did herself. She wasn't sure what to think about that.

"So," the man was saying, "what I'm saying is what if there's some sort of link with _Majestic_ Twelve?"

Eve started to answer.

Villanelle returned to inspecting her fingernails, keeping her eyes fixed on Scully's.

Scully didn't look away. That was good. She could tolerate just a little more boredom now if it was going to get interesting later.

* * *

The motel was cheap; the room from which Eve had masterminded the operation -- if you could call it "masterminding" when it had gone so badly off the rails -- had a broken light fixture that buzzed constantly, and a shower that stank of the sex the previous occupants had had in it.

On the way, Scully had explained, at least somewhat: how she and her "partner" (such an ambiguous word) had spent years investigating conspiracies, finding lies within lies, occasionally glimpsing half-truths that turned out to have been fed to them to advance some other agenda. During their investigations, they'd come across the Twelve. Now they wanted information from someone who'd been closely involved.

Villanelle had named a price that Scully seemed only too willing to pay. Eve had felt a terrible thrill at how readily she had agreed to the threesome.

As soon as the door was closed, Villanelle said, "Take off her clothes."

Eve started to work on Scully's blouse as Scully reached for the straps of her dress. They laughed as they realised what was going on.

Villanelle sidled up behind Scully. "I was talking to Eve," she said. "But it's good that you're so eager."

Eve could see the throb of Scully's pulse in her throat as she continued to remove her clothes. Once she was in her underwear, and without any further instructions from Villanelle either way, Eve kept going. Scully gasped as Eve removed her bra. Her nipples, so close to Eve's face as she leant in, were hard, as though the room were twenty degrees cooler than it was.

Even though Villanelle was so close, she didn't make any move to do anything to assist, or to take advantage of Scully's nakedness.

"Now your turn," Villanelle said, looking directly at Eve over Scully's shoulder.

Given that Scully had already half-removed the straps of the dress Villanelle had had her wear, all Eve really had to do was shrug for it to fall into a pool of silk down on the floor.

If Scully had already guessed about her lack of underwear, she still made a gratifyingly appreciative noise.

"Now go down on her," Villanelle said.

Eve sank to her knees. It wasn't that long, in the grand scheme of things, since she'd first done this to Villanelle. Now, to be doing it to another woman at Villanelle's direction ... The scenario was as intoxicating as the scent of Scully's arousal. She leaned in and began to lick, slowly at first, then more firmly as she glanced up and saw Villanelle's hands cupping Scully's breasts, pinching her nipples simultaneously between thumb and forefinger on each hand.

"Stop," Villanelle said.

Eve waited, wondering what was coming next.

"Please ..." Scully half-gasped.

"Hmm, no, my turn, I think." So saying, Villanelle jumped onto the bed, facing them both. She pulled her dress up around her waist, spreading her legs wide. "Now which of you is going to go first?"

* * *

Scully stepped forwards. "I want to taste you," she said, her own voice surprising her with how thick with desire it sounded.

There was something ... mesmerising about Oksana. She began to see how Eve had gone from falling into her orbit to falling under her spell; in this room, right now, all the most improbable parts of the story she had spun for Mulder made perfect sense. Thrown her entire old life away. Could she escape the same fate? Did it matter if she didn't?

"You _are_ eager," Oksana said, and just as it had when she'd first used the word, a sudden rush of arousal spread over her.

Scully climbed up onto the bed and crawled the short distance to Oksana's pussy. The musky scent in her nostrils was tantalising.

"Oh, stop fucking about," Oksana said, suddenly full of impatience. "Eve, spank her."

Even before the first blow landed, Scully had sucked Oksana's clit into her mouth, working it urgently with her tongue. But that wasn't enough to make Oksana relent; indeed, from her gasps she seemed to be enjoying the way that each fresh smack of Eve's hand against her ass drove Scully forward. The stinging slaps, alternating from one cheek to the other, merged together into one long blur of pure sensation. Her cunt was unbelievably wet, even though it wasn't receiving any attention at all.

Eventually, Oksana came. But Scully, knowing better by now, didn't stop what she was doing; and nor, for what Scully guessed were similar reasons, did Eve. Eventually, though, after two more smaller orgasms, Oksana said, "OK, you can stop now."

* * *

Villanelle lay back, feeling altogether like a very lazy goddess. But she wasn't finished yet. Eve had only been peripherally involved, though she'd done what Villanelle had asked perfectly, and the whole point of this was to drive her even further into realising that she belonged to Villanelle.

She looked directly at Eve, and her gaze snapped immediately from staring at Scully's reddened backside to looking into her eyes. "Do you want the same, baby?"

Eve was flushed all over; she would have done anything Villanelle wanted right now. Villanelle could see that she wasn't sure how to cope with being asked a question. "The same? You mean, the chance to lick you?"

Villanelle smiled. "Well, I was thinking more whether you wanted to receive some really quite good oral sex from our guest here," Villanelle said. "But ... what is that silly expression? We can 'embrace the power of and'. Like we talked about, even."

Scully, still kneeling between Villanelle's legs, gave a little start, then; at the realisation of quite how much they had planned this in advance, Villanelle thought.

"Roll over," Eve said gruffly to her. Scully obeyed, slithering down the bed slightly as she did so.

Eve lowered herself slowly to straddle her mouth, and Villanelle enjoyed watching the way Scully's tongue stretched for her before it could quite reach. When it finally made contact, Eve looked as though an electric shock had coursed through her entire body, so turned on had she become from what had already happened.

"Come on, then," Villanelle said. "We haven't got all night. Well, actually, we have."

Eve leaned down to start licking Villanelle.

"I think it's only fair to warn you that it's going to take a while for me to come again," she said. "And I don't want you coming before me. But you--" she added, pushing her foot into Scully's side, "you should do for her exactly what you did for me."

* * *

After her shower, Eve washed the strap-ons in the sink. After she and Villanelle had finally both come -- stopping herself from coming too early had taken a truly gargantuan effort -- they had used them on Scully, who had quickly gone from being desperate to finally come herself to desperate to stop coming. She glanced up into the bathroom mirror.

Exactly as she had predicted, Villanelle and Scully were standing on either side of the bed, completely naked, guns drawn.

"You can stop now," Eve said calmly as she came back out of the bathroom. "Neither of them are loaded."

"What?" Scully said, looking uncertain, scared.

"What?" Villanelle said, looking absolutely furious.

"I got up in the night for a piss," Eve said. "And to unload both your guns. It was obvious this was going to happen. Scully can't not call us in, in the end, and you came here to kill her. You weren't going to let a little thing like it all being an overcomplicated bluff get in your way."

Villanelle swung the gun round to point it straight at Eve. Even knowing it was unloaded, the ferocity of the gesture was frightening enough.

Then Villanelle's grip wavered. "Stop being right," she said sulkily as she slowly lowered the piece.

Eve turned to Scully. "You should go. Now."

"She's right, you know," Villanelle said, more cheerfully. "I do know lots of _other_ ways to kill you. Even while naked!" She grinned. "Especially while naked."

Scully was already gathering up her clothes and rushing to the door. "Well, er, thank you very much, for, er, co-operating," she managed as she left.

"See?" Villanelle said when they were alone. "I can be a good girl." She put on a simpering expression, instantly getting into character.

"We need to get to the airport," Eve said. "It really won't be long before the FBI are here."

"No time for one last fuck?" Villanelle said, pulling Eve towards her.

"No," Eve said, even as she felt herself melt into Villanelle's grasp.

"I can be very quick when I need to be. And the danger makes it fun ..."

"Well, all right, then. Since you asked so nicely."

"Because you're mine," Villanelle said.

"Yes," Eve said. "I'm yours."


End file.
